Holiday Cheer
by wicherwill
Summary: Prompt 22. Tomoyo and Eriol bask in the decidedly cold aura of the holiday season.


Tomoyo walked throughout the party, smiling faintly at all the guests. She, of course, knew all their names, because honestly she had nothing better to do with her life.

It was as if she were singing some sort of song. An endless refrain of "Good evening, sir, thank you for being here today. It means a great deal to my mother and I. Have a Happy Christmas and a prosperous New Years."

She caught a glimpse of her mother every now and then, a whirling mass of red taffeta. She, too, was making the rounds, although next to her was glued two of her latest assistants, who would casually introduce the guests.

Life was business, in the end, and it struck Tomoyo as being rather depressing that on Christmas she was making her way towards the CEO of a large fabric manufacturer to try and cement a deal that was three years in the making. She plastered a rather large, plastic smile on her face.

"Good Evening, Hatta-san. Thank you for being here today. It means a great deal to myself."

Good lord, he was drunk already. "Daidouji Tomoyo-san! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, good. Excellent party!"

_Excellent bar, you mean._ "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I hate to bring up business, but—" a sudden apparition over the man's left shoulder, and Tomoyo completely stumbled, falling forward into his drink.

"My drink!"

The ice-cold liquid shook Tomoyo out of her daze, and she quickly backed away and bowed her head. "My apologies, Hatta-san. Please, help yourself to another drink. I'm sorry, but urgent business…Happy New Year."

Leaving him behind, sputtering, Tomoyo made her way towards the coat check. "Excuse me, has anyone checked in anything"

The poor, harassed lady at the coat check looked at her as if she were insane. "Um, Miss Daidouji-sama, many people have checked in a coat, or a handbag, or a shawl…are you missing something?"

Tomoyo shook her head, instantly recognizing a dark, navy blue jacket that was carelessly strew over a table. "That one. That one right there, is he here?"

"Um, yes, he is. There was just a pile-up, and so I didn't have the chance to put things away…"

Tomoyo shook her head, her heart beating erratically against the tight bodice of her dress. "No, no, that's okay. I…it's fine."

Tearing herself away from the sight of the jacket, Tomoyo turning around and scanned the crowds, searching for that familiar face. She could feel her makeup wilt under the sweat that had suddenly beaded on her forehead. Suddenly her dress, a light and airy concoction, was much too heavy.

Weaving through the crowd, she downed something yellow-ish, asked for another, and polished it off too. She could feel herself start to calm down; after all, she wasn't all that heavy, and she had a fast metabolism. Doggedly, she made her way towards one of the empty balconies, rebuffing various well-wishers along the way.

Outside, she leant against the railing, taking a few deep breaths. What was he doing here? Was he on the guest list? How could he have been? She had gone over it personally…

"Surprise."

Tomoyo let out a shriek that—thankfully—was muffled by the thick draperies that were serving as doors. Suddenly face-to-face with him, her mind was completely blank, except for…

"Good evening," she intoned, completely unsure of what to call him, "thank you for being here today. It means a great deal to my mother and I. Have a Happy Christmas and a prosperous New Years."

He laughed. He laughed at her, and suddenly Tomoyo's daze was replaced by burning anger.

He smiled at her, condescendingly, as he always was. "Good evening, Daidouji-san," he repeated, mockingly, "thank you for inviting me here today. It meant a great deal to me, to know that I was invited from a list. Was my picture missing from your guest list, by any chance?"

_That bastard._ She had found her own voice. "Hello, Hiiragizawa-san. How are you?" Not waiting for an answer, she plunged onwards. "What the hell are you doing here today?"

"Daidouji-san! I am shocked. Why, see, it says so right here." He fished in his pockets and came up with a sickeningly familiar green card, slightly crumpled. "You have been cordially invited to attend Daidouji Corporation's Annual Christmas Ball. Etc, etc, on behalf of Willow Tree Publications."

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. "You. Willow Tree? I don't believe it. I mean, I should have, but still." It was well known that Willow Tree Publications, the super successful, relatively new media conglomerate had established a precedent: it had thwarted her start up of Daidouji Publications.

That would mean…he…he was solely responsible for her fiasco…the mocking, ridicule, razor-thin profit margins…Tomoyo felt like bashing herself over the head.

"Yes, that was I."

"And then…that ridiculous 'Clow Publishing Company' was just a front, I take it."

"You always were smart, weren't you?"

Tomoyo felt like screaming and then screaming some more. "Well, congratulations, I suppose." It was taking a lot of her energy to refrain, and then a lot of energy to refrain from screaming about the fact that she had to refrain from screaming in the first place. Sum total, she needed another very stiff drink, very quickly.

"Yes, thank you."

There was an awkward pause.

Tomoyo shivered, convincing herself it was due to the cold. "How has it come to this?" she whispered, half-hoping he couldn't hear.

He smiled wryly, but she couldn't tell if he had heard her or not.

She turned to leave, and he reached out, and suddenly she was inches away from him and she could smell his cologne and it was like nothing had ever happened.

She couldn't help it…she backed away, out from under the patio shelter, snowflakes instantly dusting her head and shoulders.

"Please, just go." Her mind was a mess. She couldn't remember why they had split, couldn't remember whose fault it had been, or whether she wanted him back, or whether she had had a reason for staying away, or anything. The alcohol was pounding in her head. "Just get the hell out of my sight."

He faltered, seemingly unsure of the certainty of her conviction. For a long moment, he was leaving.

Tomoyo shook her head, trying to sort things out. Did she want him to go? Did she want him to stay? Did he want to go? Did he want to stay? Why had she drunk two glasses of hard liquor?

He was looking for the rent in the curtains when he suddenly swiveled around. "Come, Tomoyo-san…Tomoyo…"

Her name, from his lips, was like a breath of fresh air, clearing up her mind. She strode forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

When they broke away, that awful, haughty look had disappeared, and the old Eriol was back. Tomoyo smiled up at him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, attempting to sound intelligent.

Tomoyo laughed softly and burrowed deeper into his chest. "Mother always said to keep your enemies closer."


End file.
